wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Lordaeron
thumb|left|A Lordaeron tapestry thumb|The flag of Lordaeron. thumb|The coat of arms of Lordaeron. Capital: City of Lordaeron (now in ruins above the Undercity) Past Ruler: King Terenas Menethil II Lordaeron is originally one of the seven kingdoms that were formed from the human nation of Arathor, Lordaeron became the seat of human power thanks to the political efforts of Lord Anduin Lothar, leading the Alliance of Lordaeron in the aftermath of the first opening of the Dark Portal. The nation was almost entirely consumed by the Scourge during the Third War. Its former territory is now split between the Scourge, the Forsaken, and the few human survivors of the kingdom. It was most pious of the human nations before its annihilation, and a popular place of pilgrimage. The name of the kingdom, its city, and the continent comes from the three main Alliance races languages here : "lorn" (in Dwarven) that means "land", "daer" (in Common) that means "people" and "ronae" (in Thalassian) that means peaceful. City-state of Arathor Lordaeron was settled by the lords of Strom, capital of the nation of Arathor, desirous of the verdant lands to the north. The capital city served as a spiritual destination for the citizens of the seven human kingdoms. Lordaeron in Warcraft II NOTE: The following information is taken from the Warcraft 2: Tides of Darkness manual. Leader: King Terenas II Nation Color: White Background: Ruled by the benevolent King Terenas II, the nation of Lordaeron stands as the last bastion of hope for humanity. The armies of Lordaeron were the first to heed the call to arms issued by Sir Lothar and the people of Azeroth. As patron of the Alliance, King Terenas II has assumed the heavy mantle of leadership to protect all who abide in his domain. The armies of Lordaeron are deeply religious and are driven by the belief that humanity must stand steadfast against the blasphemous onslaught of the Horde. The Alliance of Lordaeron Following the opening of the Dark Portal, the nations of Azeroth and Khaz Modan were conquered by the Horde. The refugees from Azeroth, led by Lord Anduin Lothar, fled across the sea to Lordaeron. There, Lothar convinced the leaders of the human nations, as well as the dwarves of Ironforge, gnomes of Gnomeregan, and high elves of Quel'Thalas, to join forces in the Alliance of Lordaeron. Under the leadership of King Terenas Menethil II and Lord Lothar, the Alliance was victorious, pushing the Horde back to the Dark Portal, and destroying the gateway to the orcs' homeworld. Lothar fell in the assault on Blackrock Spire, and with the loss of his political skill, rifts developed between the Alliance nations. The main issue of dispute was a tax levied by King Terenas to finance the internment of the orcs. Though Lordaeron attempted to retain its central role, several nations pulled their support from the Alliance. The Scourge of Lordaeron Following years of debate over the internment of the orcs, a plague appeared in the north of Lordaeron. As it spread throughout the towns and cities of Lordaeron, one after another fell to the Scourge: Andorhal, and Stratholme. Finally, with the corruption of the heir to the throne of Lordaeron, Prince Arthas Menethil, the capital city itself succumbed. In an ironic twist of fate, it was Lordaeron that lay in ruins, with refugees streaming to Khaz Modan and Azeroth. Arthas briefly assumed the title of King, and ruled as an agent of the Scourge, before the eruption of a civil war between his forces, the remaining dreadlords, and the free undead led by Sylvanas Windrunner. Windrunner's forces, the Forsaken, achieved a victory over the dreadlords and Scourge, claiming the ruined former capital of Lordaeron (the "Ruins of Lordaeron"), under which they constructed the Undercity. Lordaeron Territories The kingdom of Lordaeron consisted of the Eastern Plaguelands, the Western Plaguelands, the Tirisfal Glades, the Hillsbrad Foothills, most of Silverpine Forest, and part of the Alterac Mountains (Chillwind Point, and the town of Strahnbrad). Also possibly North Lordaeron, which is currently a Closed Zone. Modern Lordaeron Of the original cities and towns of Lordaeron, only Southshore and the townships of Hillsbrad Fields and Pyrewood Village remain under the control of humans loyal to the Alliance (even then, the residents of Pyrewood Village are not entirely human either). Two small high elven outposts can also be found in the Eastern Plaguelands and The Hinterlands. These elves have stayed committed to the Alliance, and are hostile to the Horde. The Forsaken exert control over the ruined capital city, Deathknell, Brill, Tarren Mill, and The Sepulcher. The majority of Lordaeron's former territory is now the Plaguelands. The cities of Stratholme and Andorhal are dominated by the Scourge forces. Pockets of resistance are held by the Scarlet Crusade, including Tyr's Hand and Hearthglen. The Argent Dawn also maintains a presence, primarily at Chillwind Camp and Light's Hope Chapel, but with a few agents at The Bulwark. See also: *The Seven Kingdoms *The Alliance of Lordaeron *Ruins of Lordaeron Category:Continent:Eastern Kingdoms Category:Human territories Category:Lore Category:Human Nations